<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Times Oikawa Kissed Iwaizumi and 1 Time He Didn't by CrossroadsDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120094">5 Times Oikawa Kissed Iwaizumi and 1 Time He Didn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadsDemon/pseuds/CrossroadsDemon'>CrossroadsDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Not Happy, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadsDemon/pseuds/CrossroadsDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 Times Oikawa Kissed Iwaizumi and 1 Time He Didn't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi they were 13, sitting under a tree at the end of a long day exploring. They were both covered in dirt and sweat, Iwa proudly beaming at the small plastic box holding the beetle they caught. It was another to add to his growing collection, and Oikawas breath caught in his throat as he looked over at him. The sun was setting across from them, casting gold and pink hues across his sun tanned skin, and before he realized it he was leaning in, brushing his lips over his best friends cheek. They don't speak of it again. </p>
<p>The next time they're 15, sitting in the locker rooms after a long practice with Iwas fingers gently walking over Oikawas knee. The setter was sobbing against his shoulder, Iwa frustrated he couldn't do more. Oikawa kisses his cheek much like he did when they were younger, shaking his head with a small smile. "How did I get so lucky to have you as my best friend, Iwa-chan?" Its then Hajime decides to dedicate himself to sports medicine, so he never has to see Oikawa in this much pain ever again. </p>
<p>The third time they are 17, high off their win and not caring about anyone else. Oikawa runs over and wraps his arms around Iwas neck, kissing him deeply right there in front of their entire team. No one is surprised honestly, Makki cussing softly cause he now owes Mattsun money. They feel free and loved in each other's arms, Hajime whispering his first "I love you, Tooru." to his setter, Oikawas face pinking up as he says it back, a smile on his face that could rival the sun in its intensity. Hajime has never felt happier. </p>
<p>The fourth time Oikawa kisses him they're about to graduate, the pair talking about their future together. Hajime looks at him and asks him to spend the rest of their lives together, and Oikawa kisses him with a smile and an "Absolutely, Hajime." The ring he produces isn't anything extremely special, a gold band engraved on the inside with their initials and the date they met when they were just kids. Oikawa wears it proudly, showing it off to all their friends with a gleeful smile and tears of joy pouring down his face. Hajime can't imagine a better future than the one with Oikawa by his side. </p>
<p>The fifth time Oikawa kisses Iwaizumi it is tainted with his tears, the ring heavy on his hand. "I had to do that one final time, before I left. I'm moving to Argentina and I dont plan to come home. Goodbye, Iwaizumi." His name sounds wrong as it spills from those lips, the same lips he's been watching and wanting for years. There's a ring sitting in his palm and his lover is gone, a hole in him in the shape of a pretty brunette setter with a smile like the sun. </p>
<p>The time Iwaizumi witnesses Tooru kissing someone else is the worst, Argentina playing his team at the Olympics that year. Japan was strong and took home silver, but what should have been a celebration turned sour when the man he thought he would spend his life with turns around, another name across the back of his jersey. The silver band on his hand slices through his resolve, and when Tooru runs into the arms of the man with a matching silver band Iwa breaks. He excuses himself and walks away, finding a quiet place to sob. Around his neck was a small gold band, a constant reminder of a broken promise that came from the same lips that made him feel loved and whole.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>